Each year more and more surgical procedures are performed endoscopically. Endoscopy refers to looking inside the body for medical reasons using an endoscope. An endoscope is an instrument utilized to examine the interior of the body through an orifice or a naturally or surgically created opening. The endoscope is typically inserted directly into the applicable organ or body part.
For example, balloon sinuplasty, brain surgery, enteroscopy, rhinoscopy, esophagogastroduodenoscopy, and cosmetic surgery may be performed endoscopically through the nose or other orifice (natural or surgically created) of a patient out of necessity or convenience. In particular, balloon sinuplasty has become more popular in recent years because of enhanced equipment and minimal down time for the patient. Balloon sinuplasty is an endoscopic surgical procedure for the treatment of conditions, such as blocked nasal sinuses. Because the procedure involves the insertion into the nose of balloon catheters, guide wires, and other devices and instruments, such as irrigation catheters, illumination systems, and navigation systems, individuals might become uncomfortable and find it difficult to remain still. For example, a physician may insert the sinus guide catheter into a nostril of a patient to gain access to the sinus ostia under endoscopic visualization.
Properly performing endoscopic procedures and surgeries in the body of the patient require correct positioning of the necessary instrumentation, devices, and equipment. Some procedures may require multiple medical professionals to ensure proper guidance and placement of the equipment due the size and awkwardness of the equipment. In addition, the costs for most medical equipment utilized to perform endoscopic medical procedures are very high. In part, the costs are high due to the FDA approval process, manufacturing, and packing limitations and expenses associated with those processes.